List of Adventure Time Characters
The American animated television series Adventure Time features a cast of fictional characters created by Pendleton Ward. The series revolves the adventures of protagonists Finn (voiced by Jeremy Shada), a 15-year-old human boy, and his best friend Jake (voiced byJohn DiMaggio), a dog with magical powers to change shape and grow and shrink at will. Finn and Jake live in the post-apocalyptic Land of Ooo, and travel the land while they adventure. Along the way, they interact with the other main characters of the show: Princess Bubblegum (voiced by Hynden Walch), the Ice King (voiced by Tom Kenny), and Marceline the Vampire Queen (voiced by Olivia Olson). 'Finn the Human' (voiced by Jeremy Shada in the TV series,[1] and by Zack Shada in the original pilot short where his name was'Pen'[2]) – Finn is a 15-year-old[3] human boy who loves nothing more than going on adventures and saving the day. He wears a hat that covers his extremely long flowing golden hair.[4] He is prone to exclamations and outbursts including "Mathematical!" and "Algebraic!"[5] When Finn was a baby, he was orphaned and subsequently adopted by Jake's parents, Joshua and Margaret, as detailed in "Memories of Boom Boom Mountain".[6] Considering himself a hero, Finn has a lust for adventure and swore long ago that he would help anyone in need, but being so full of energy, he has trouble in situations that require him to do tasks other than fighting.[2][6][7] After initially having an unrequited crush on Princess Bubblegum, Finn began a relationship with Flame Princess that lasted until the events of "Frost & Fire".[8][9]Main characters *'Jake the Dog' (voiced by John DiMaggio) – Jake is Finn's best friend and adoptive brother. He is a 28-year-old—in "magical dog years"—shape-shifting bulldog.[10][11][12] His magic powers allow him to stretch or shrink any part of his body to any shape and almost any size, ranging from becoming gigantic to becoming incredibly small. His powers help Finn considerably in combat and transportation, but are also sometimes used as nothing more than jovial forms of expression.[11] Acting as a confidant and mentor to his energetic brother—though he has a tendency to give rather questionable advice—Jake has a laid-back attitude in most situations, but loves adventure and will eagerly fight when he needs to.[10] Jake is in a relationship with Lady Rainicorn, and they have five children together as seen in "Jake the Dad".[13] The two were drawn to each other by their shared interest in playing the viola.[11] Recurring characters 'Princess Bubblegum' (voiced by Hynden Walch in the TV series,[1] Isabella Acres when turned younger,[14] and by Paige Moss in the original pilot short[15]) – Princess Bubblegum is a bubblegum humanoid, comparable to the inhabitants of Candy Kingdom which she rules.[15] The official series website has described her as "a millionaire nerd enthusiast who immerses herself in every branch of geekdom".[11] She and Finn have a complex relationship. Although she cares for him a great deal, she does not seem to return his love for her.[8] In the episode "What was Missing," it is implied that she and Marceline may have had some sort of relationship in the past. This later caused an internet controversy over her and Marceline's sexual orientation.[16] In the second season finale "Mortal Recoil" after being possessed by The Lich, she was accidentally shattered and returned to life as a 13-year-old due to the doctors not having enough gum to work with, though it appears that her memories have remained intact.[17] In "Too Young", she becomes 18 again by absorbing the parts sacrificed by her candy subjects in order to reclaim her kingdom from the Earl of Lemongrab.[18] After her brush with death, she has begun to feel more and more vulnerable. As a result, she created the clone-Sphinx named Goliad to serve as her heir lest she die on the throne.[19] *'BMO' (voiced by Niki Yang[20]) – Sometimes written phonetically as Beemo,[21] BMO is a sentient video game console-shaped robot that lives with Finn and Jake.[22] BMO isgenderless.[22] Its appearance has been compared to a "Game Boy and Macintosh mashup".[20] BMO also has the features of other household objects, such as a portable electrical outlet, music player, camera, alarm clock, flashlight, strobe light and video player. While BMO is an object used for recreation on Finn and Jake's parts, it is still considered a close friend and treated as an equal by the two.[22] BMO speaks English with a Korean accent.[20][22] In the episode "Five Short Graybles", it was revealed that BMO secretly imitates human habits like brushing its teeth and using the toilet.[23] BMO was created by Moseph "Moe" Giovanni, an inventor of robots who created the entire MO line, a thousand years before the events of the series. Though he created millions of robots, Giovanni specifically created BMO to understand fun; Giovanni intended him to help him raise his own son, but because he never had kids, he released BMO to find another family.[24] *'Marceline the Vampire Queen' (voiced by Olivia Olson,[1] Ava Acres when younger,[25] and Cloris Leachman when older[26]) – Marceline is a half-demon vampire, and the eponymous Vampire Queen, after having killed the previous Vampire King, according to Ward.[27][28] Although she is over a thousand, she appears in the form of a young adult.[29] In addition, the circumstances surrounding her transformation into a vampire are unknown.[30] She is usually shown playing her axe bass, which was formerly her family's heirloom battle axe.[30][31] Marceline and her father, Hunson Abadeer, have trouble accepting one another. Initially, Marceline feels that her father does not care for her, and expresses her feelings through music.[31] Furthermore, Abadeer constantly pressures Marceline to follow in the family business and take over ruling the Nightosphere, a prospective job Marceline does not want.[32][33] Marceline and the Ice King also have a complicated relationship. In the episode "I Remember You", it is revealed that the Ice King—then, the human man named Simon Petrikov—befriended Marceline during the aftermath of the Mushroom War.[34] *'Lumpy Space Princess' (voiced by Pendleton Ward[35]) – Lumpy Space Princess, often abbreviated as LSP, is the princess of Lumpy Space, an alternate dimension.[11] As a "Lumper", made out of "irradiated stardust", she can convert other beings into Lumpers by biting them.[36] LSP is spoiled and sarcastic, and is often shown living outdoors with salvaged furniture and appears to be homeless, because she has run away from her parents, who are the king and queen of Lumpy Space.[11][37][38] She speaks with a thickValley Girl Accent.[37] LSP's relationship to Finn and Jake has always come off as nonchalant, but in the episode "Gotcha", LSP realizes that Finn is a person of good moral standing who teaches her that beauty comes from the inside, and in her premiere episode, she reveals to Finn that he's supposed to be her real friend, not like the "fake" ones she has in Lumpy Space.[38][39] *'Lady Rainicorn' (voiced by Niki Yang in the TV series,[20] and by Dee Bradley Baker in the original pilot short[40]) – Lady Rainicorn is a Rainicorn, a half-rainbow half-unicorncreature, as well as Jake's girlfriend and Princess Bubblegum's companion.[20][41] She can turn objects and people different colors, and she can fly because her body intercepts light and can "dance" on it, which also explains her movement and why she has a rainbow pattern.[41] Her origins can be traced back according to the episode "Her Parents" in which Jake explains how Rainicorns and dogs had been battling over territory in the Crystal Dimension for centuries. The episode also alludes to Rainicorns having a taste for human flesh, when her parents attempt to eat Finn.[42] In the pilot short, she makes pigeon-like sounds to communicate, but in the series, she speaks Korean.[20] Jake and Lady's relationship is a serious one, and in the end of the episode "Lady and Peebles", it was revealed that Lady was pregnant.[41][43] In "Jake the Dad", Lady bears five puppies with Jake: Charlie, T.V., Viola, Kim Kil Whan, and Jake Jr.[13] *'Flame Princess' (voiced by Jessica DiCicco[44]) – Flame Princess is the 15-year old princess of the Fire Kingdom, the daughter of the Flame King, and is one of Finn's friends.[45] Like all other inhabitants of the Fire Kingdom, she is covered with fire, the very flames emitted from her body being extensions of herself that intensify with rage.[45]While she was initially referred to as being destructive by her own father, she has a more naive nature that prompts her to act on her emotions. Finn describes her as "passionate".[45][46] When she was a toddler, her father had her locked up out of fear that she would one day usurp the throne.[47] In the episode "Ignition Point" after asking Finn to retrieve candles from the Fire Kingdom, she inadvertently expressed her dislike of her father; this largely stems from her imprisonment.[46] Eventually, Flame Princess begins to question herself, and doubts whether or not she is in fact evil. Finn is insistent that she is not evil and takes her on a journey into a dungeon to help her sort out her thoughts. Flame Princess comes to the conclusion that, while she is a lover of destruction, she only enjoys destroying bad guys.[48] Flame Princess and Finn began a relationship sometime before the events of "Burning Low"[8] However, in the episode "Frost & Fire", she breaks up with Finn after he inadvertently insults her in an attempt to get her and the Ice King to fight each other.[9] Confused by her feelings, she overthrows her father as king and installs a new government based on trust. She forgives Finn for what he did to her, but declines to get back together with him.[47] Minor characters 'Cinnamon Bun' (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker[49]), Cinnamon Bun is a cinnamon roll that lives in the Candy Kingdom and usually tries to impress people by doing tricks or volunteering for tasks, but usually ends up failing.[7][50] Princess Bubblegum refers to him as being "half baked".[50] He became the new Royal Tart Toter after the old Royal Tart Toter became senile.[50] After expressing unhappiness with Princess Bubblegum's actions, Cinnamon Bun assists Flame Princess in overthrowing her evil father; he later decides to help her rule.[47] *'Peppermint Butler' (voiced by Steve Little[35]) – Peppermint Butler is a peppermint candy that lives in the Candy Kingdom and is Princess Bubblegum's butler. It is revealed that he is good friends with Death and can summon a portal to the land of the dead.[11] He also has a very dark and strange side, at one time requesting Finn and Jake's flesh.[51] In "The Suitor", Peppermint Butler holds Cinnamon Bun against his will and forces a demon to possess his body.[52] It is also implied that he has violent tendencies in "The Eyes", when he calls Finn and Jake to help him dispose of a body he "found" in his yard.[53] *'Gunter' (voiced by Tom Kenny[54]) – Gunter is the name of the penguin that most commonly accompanies the Ice King. Although the character has appeared in many episodes, it is heavily implied that there are many Gunters, and it is simply the name that the Ice King gives to all of his penguins.[54][55] The episode "Simon and Marcy" also suggests that the name "Gunter" is somehow connected to the ice crown, as Simon Petrikov refers to a younger Marceline as "Gunter" twice while under the crown's influence.[56][57] The character's name has been pronounced a variety of ways, including "Gunter" /ɡʌntər/, "Goonter" /ɡuːntər/, and "Gunther" /ɡʌnθər/; this is due to the fact that in the original script, the name had an umlaut over the "u", causing Kenny to use the proper German pronunciation. When the umlaut was dropped, Kenny switched to a different name. In order to justify this discrepancy, the crew rationalized that there were many penguins with similar sounding names.[54] *'Tree Trunks' (voiced by Polly Lou Livingston[58][59]) – Tree Trunks is a miniature yellow elephant friend of Finn and Jake. Tree Trunks lives in a little home in the forest surrounded by her apple orchard. Tree Trunks uses the apples in the orchard to make apple pies.[60] In her debut episode, when she attempted to eat a crystal apple, she was accidentally transported to a dimension filled with Crystal People where she was transformed into the despotic and evil Quartzion.[60][61] Finn and Jake were able to restore her to normal and get her back to Ooo.[61] Tree Trunks is in a relationship with a pig she met during the events of "The Apple Thief".[62][63] *'N.E.P.T.R.' (voiced by Andy Milonakis[35]) – N.E.P.T.R. (which is an acronym standing for "Never ending pie throwing robot") is sentient robot made by Finn and powered by one of the Ice King's lighting bolts.[64] As such, he has a father-son connection with both Finn and the Ice King.[64][65] He was originally made to prank Jake.[64] N.E.P.T.R. is often neglected by others: in "Hot to the Touch" he returns after being forgotten about in a game of hide-and-seek, in "BMO Noire" BMO tells him that they are different and cannot spend time together, and in "Mystery Dungeon" the Ice King mistakes N.E.P.T.R. for BMO.[65][66][67] *'Billy' (voiced by Lou Ferrigno[68]) – According to Finn and Jake, Billy is "the greatest warrior ever!"[69] He was once a great hero who is known to have rescued Cotton Candy Princess from the Fire Count, slain an evil ocean, and fought against a giant bear. Perhaps most importantly, he is also said to have defeated the Lich in his youth. As time wore on, however, he lost hope in fighting and developed a more pacifist outlook into solving the woes of the world; despite this, Finn is able to restore his hope once again in the episode "His Hero".[69] In "The Lich", the Lich kills Billy and possesses his body and tricks Finn and Jake into using the Enchiridion to open a portal into other dimensions.[27][70] *'The Earl of Lemongrab' (voiced by Justin Roiland[35]) – More commonly called Lemongrab, he was the first being Princess Bubblegum ever created and lives in a realm also called Lemongrab.[11] Lemongrab is socially dysfunctional, and has trouble interacting with Candy Kingdom citizens due to his intolerance towards anything happy or comical.[18][71] In "Too Young," he takes over as ruler of the Candy Kingdom when Bubblegum is deemed too young after being de-aged in the events of "Mortal Recoil"; jailing most of the candy subjects before Bubblegum returns to her original age.[18] In "You Made Me," Lemongrab spies on the candy citizens while they sleep, which upsets Bubblegum as she attempts to fix him by giving him subjects to rule over. But when this fails, Bubblegum creates a clone of Lemongrab so that he has someone who understands him. Since then, the original Lemongrab has worn a black uniform, while his clone brother dons similar a white uniform.[71][72] In "All Your Fault", after Bubblegum forgot to take the instructions of creating life with her, the Lemongrabs begin making similar-minded lemon candy citizens out of the food that she sent them. Luckily, Bubblegum managed to wipe the knowledge from the Lemongrabs' minds.[72] During the events of "Another Five More Short Graybles" the original Lemongrab becomes an overweight despot after eating part of his clone brother after he accidentally broke their "child" Lemonsweets.[73] In "Too Old", Lemongrab swallowed his now-crippled and repenting clone after Princess Bubblegum took away one of their subjects.[74] *'Snail' (voiced by Pendleton Ward[75]) – The snail is an easter egg that appears in every episode, and usually waves happily at the camera. Inspired by the in-jokes in episodes of The Simpsons, Ward has acknowledged that he wanted to "make a game out of every episode of Adventure Time, where you could freeze-frame and find things in the background", such as the snail.[76] The snail also serves an important plot point in the series; in the second season episode "Mortal Folly", it is possessed by The Lich.[77] After The Lich's physical body is destroyed in the following episode, it repossesses the snail until the events of the fourth season finale "The Lich".[17][70] Recurring antagonists *'Ice King' (voiced by Tom Kenny in the TV series,[35] and by John Kassir in the original pilot short[78]) – The Ice King is a recurring antagonist of the series, and is 1,043 years old.[79][56] The Ice King frequently steals princesses throughout Ooo to forcefully marry them, Princess Bubblegum being his usual target.[11] His ice-based magic abilities come from a magical crown he wears, which directly causes his insanity.[80] Though defined as completely crazy by many, the Ice King is actually lonely and misunderstood, having a generally benevolent relationship with the penguins of his realm.[11] Furthermore, he is secretly envious of Finn and Jake for being such good friends.[53] Finn and Jake learned during the events of "Holly Jolly Secrets" that the Ice King was originally a human antiquarian named Simon Petrikov who bought his crown from a dock worker in northernScandinavia, predating the Mushroom War. Wearing the crown, Petrikov began to lose both his mind and then his fiancée Betty; this explains his subconscious need for princesses. He soon began deteriorating in both mind and body over the years into his current state.[81] Sometime before the Mushroom War he also discovered the Enchiridion. 996 years before the events of the series and directly after the Mushroom War, he met, befriended, and took care of young Marceline. Eventually, he realized that his deteriorating mind and behavior would possibly become a threat to young Marceline. Thus, he wrote a letter to Marceline, describing why he could not help her anymore and imploring her to forgive him for whatever wrong he might do with the crown possessing him.[34] *'Ricardio' (voiced by George Takei[82]) – Ice King's heart which became a sentient being as the result of Ice King's attempt at a love spell. Like his source, Ricardio initially had desires for Princess Bubblegum's heart; however, unlike the Ice King, Ricardio literally wanted to cut out Bubblegum's heart "and make out with it". His first appearance is in "Ricardio the Heart Guy", after Ice King fails at creating a love spell and instead animates Ricardio from his own body. Ricardio attempted to get Princess Bubblegum's heart but Finn and Jake saved her and Ricardio returned to Ice King.[83] Ricardio later returned in the fourth season episode "Lady and Peebles" as a fully independent being, complete with bio-engineered arms and legs. Despite this, Bubblegum was able to best him at hand-to-hand combat, and he limped off, defeated. The Ice King was later given a replacement heart made out of toffee and maracas, as well as some of Ricardio's bio-engineered sinew.[43] *'Magic Man' (voiced by Tom Kenny[35]) – Magic Man is a Martian who uses his talent with magic to nihilistically harm others.[84][85] He is first introduced in the episode "Freak City", where he transforms Finn into a huge foot.[84] He returns in the fourth season entry "Sons of Mars", where his backstory is revealed. It is heavily hinted that the reason he uses his powers maliciously is because his former Martian companion, Margles, was killed.[85][86] He makes a brief reappearance in the fifth season episode "All the Little People", in which he gives Finn the titular miniature people.[87] *'Hunson Abadeer' (voiced by Martin Olson[88]) – Hunson is the father of Marceline and the "completely evil" lord of the Nightosphere.[89] Hunson Abadeer possesses a pendant that infuses him with power over the Nightosphereʻs chaotic evil that gives him the ability to suck the souls out of his victims.[31][89] He appears first in the episode "It Came from the Nightosphere" where Finn summons him by acting out the ritual Marceline explained to him. Hunson tries to suck all the souls out of everyone before hearing the song Marceline wrote based on him eating her French fries in the past, managing to make peace with his daughter and return to the Nightosphere.[31] However, during the events of "Return to the Nightosphere"/"Daddy's Little Monster", Hunson later attempted to get Marceline to follow in his footsteps by tricking her into taking his pendant before eventually realizing his mistake and taking it back from Finn, who put it on to save Marceline from the "Chaotic Evil" that possessed the amulet, and whomever wore it.[33] *'The Lich' (voiced by Ron Perlman[68]) – The Lich is an ancient, diabolical, undead sorcerer who came into being near the end of Mushroom War via a "mutagenic bomb".[27] He tried to destroy the world but was defeated and imprisoned within amber by Billy within the Candy Kingdom's tree many years ago.[77] After being freed from his prison by using a demonic incantation to take control of a snail, the Lich sets out to regain his power and destroy Ooo, but his body is destroyed by Finn, who uses the sweater Princess Bubblegum gave him to rip off the top of his skull--collapsing his entire body.[17][77] However, the Lich's disembodied spirit survived and took possession of Princess Bubblegum's body, but was defeated by an unnatural team-up of Finn and the Ice King, causing him to end up possessing the snail that initially released him from the amber.[17]Going into hiding in his snail vessel, the Lich arranged for a bear to trick Finn into giving him the Enchiridion for his master plan: to attach the jewels from the various crowns of power, most of which are worn by the princesses, to the book's cover and create a portal to the Multiverse, and ultimately the Time Room, the domain of the omnipotent Prismo (voiced by Kumail Nanjiani) who grants wishes.[90] Taking Billy's body as his own, the Lich attempted to achieve his plan of wishing that all life was eliminated. The Lich's scheme ultimately failed, however, when Jake used his wish to alter the Lich's original request, making him use up the only wish Prismo gave him and trapping him in the Time Room forever.[27]